


A Cold Night

by DKMirdstone



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Consensual, F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKMirdstone/pseuds/DKMirdstone
Summary: A work of pure fiction in which Molly, finally fed up by Dutch's constant verbal abuse, seeks the comforts of exploring a very willing Sean. Written mainly from Sean's POV, he finds himself at the mercy of a woman who longs to lead.
Relationships: Molly O'Shea/Sean MacGuire
Kudos: 5





	A Cold Night

Sean’s mouth was hot against her own, wet and full of passion. Molly’s body was draped over his, bending and moving to the way his hands fell over her. He was shirtless beneath her, and she was warm and wanting as her legs tensed against each of his thighs, their hips meeting with a longing press. She shifted the sheets to let her hands roam across him, her hands winding through his hair as their lips parted once more in a deep embrace.   
Sean’s body came to life at her touch, his loins stirring as she moved against him with a vigor that was both exploratory and wanting, the lock of her heated breath and moistened lips making him writhe. As Molly’s hands fluttered across his chest up to his hair, Sean’s wound his own under her shirt and across her back. He traced her down to the dip of her hips as she flexed them to lay against his own. His hands moved underneath her, shifting from her hips to her back again as they moved, feeling the trace of warm skin underneath his palms and fingertips. Her torso moved and he moved with it, lifting himself up to lock his mouth once more with hers as his palms traced the path of her ribcage.   
His fingers found the curve of her nipple and squeezed it gently as she slid her mouth against him, his body writhing slightly under the hardening stiffness of his body. His cock grew firmer with almost uncomfortable haste, and he held his breath as she kissed deeply the sensitive curve of his neck, shoulder, and jawline. The lust between them was a palpable thing that was growing more quickly in its want, and so he forced himself to remain slow despite the ushered release of breath that moaned softly in his ache. She was soft, she was good, and he didn’t want her to stop just by acting like some hot and heavy teenager that could not control his own raging hormones...despite the shifting ache of that growing erection that longed to penetrate her between them.   
“That’s a dangerous spot,” He said a little breathlessly, feeling her teeth find his nape again, “And you are very, very good at it..” He complimented, his hands winding almost absently towards her back.   
“It feels dangerous.” Molly whispered against him. Her other hand trailed against his chest, and stomach, down to the base where her groin met his.   
“This feels dangerous too.” She murmured, a longing sigh escaping her lips as she slid her hand between them just to feel the hardening length of him with the gentle tips of her fingers.   
His eyes had caught hers with a depth that was as understanding in its power as it was hungry for more of the same. She was framed against the light of a perfect morning, the room still and quiet but for their breath. It was he that broke that contact first as her hand trailed down along his chest. His eyes drifting briefly down to her fingers before they closed, his chin tipping slightly back as she teased him with a gentle pressure against the throbbing ache of his cock. He took in a slow and long breath and forced himself to hold it. He didn’t know if he was going to utter a groan, a curse, or both at once. He was accustomed to being vulnerable against a woman’s touch, but this felt different.   
“It is.” He said, one hand removing itself from her back as his elbow found the bed; shifting him underneath her. He pushed her fingers down along the shaft of his sheathed cock, letting them both feel the sublime sensation of his desire for her. This time he did utter a little soft noise of pleasure as her fingers touched the crest of his head. He removed his hand from his cock to let his own slide against her wrist, catching her from moving it any further.   
“If we want to play it safe.” And take it slow, but those words were only said with his eyes.   
“We are.” She said softly, her breath a sigh as she shifted against him.   
“But I can still play with fire and not get burnt.” Molly slid her hand back down against his shaft, feeling him strain against the fabric.   
“If you’ll let me.”   
He let go of her wrist with such words, a smile spreading slowly across his features. He should have said no. His consent was soundless, at least at first, save for the soft grunt of pleasure that was felt as she slid her hand back down the length of his shaft. He was terribly uncomfortable for the pressure of such an erection, for her teasing and desire had made him achingly hard. The sensation was a sublime, familiar one; and his hands moved underneath her shirt again to feel the warmth of her skin against his palms.   
“I’m not going to stop you.” Sean said, “But I may join you. You’re not the only one who enjoys a good fire.” He said, shifting his hands up to begin to reveal the length of skin she had been covering underneath that shirt.   
“I imagined not.” Molly said with a soft smile, moving her hand from his cock as he pushed her shirt slowly up with the trail of his hands. She rested her hands on his arms to still him briefly, her eyes still on him.  
“Still, let me lead?” She murmured, leaning forward to kiss him again then, catching his lips with her own in a deep tangle as her hand slid down between them once more. She tucked her fingers under the waistband of his pants, following the train of skin till she found the hard length of his cock. She shifted over him as she kissed him, wrapping her fingers around his shaft as she adjusted his hard length in the confines of the fabric it was still caged. It was only then she drew back from him to watch his features, drawing her hand up the length of him to the thick plume of his head.  
A sound of relief and want was heard as her fingers adjusted his cock. His member was rigid and hard underneath her fingers, which were no longer soft and exploratory. Sean was still bent slightly towards her to kiss her even as she pulled herself away to look at him, and his eyes opened to catch her own in a brief moment of silence. She exposed his erect cock, then, and his eyes tipped back closed with a hot breath of pleasure that may, or may not, have ended in a whispered curse to feel her skin firmly around his as she rolled up towards the throbbing crest of his head.   
“I told you I’d keep you warm.” She murmured bending again to kiss his neck, her hips pressing low against his base as she drew him up against the hot skin of her stomach, feeling the length of him against her as she sighed a soft moan of pleasure.   
Sean’s hips pitched slightly up with the pump of her hand on his fully erect cock from shaft to tip, his fingers twisting gently the swell of her nipple as she moved. It was a visceral sensation that drove him to want more, to be touched and wet and squeezed. He arched his neck slightly with his hips and his hand found her hair, tangling itself in the length of it to bunch with a soft pull to convey the depth of what she did to him.   
She kept her pace slow, steady, drawing him ever closer to a culmination she longed to feel against her. It was fulfilling in its own way to see him building that ecstacy; his cock a hard rod within her grip. It left him vulnerable beneath her, and for once she felt exceedingly in charge.  
She caught his lips, and he returned the gesture; the two of them moving with rhythmic motions that mirrored the act of physical sex. He let her lead. He kissed her, imprinting his mouth and the graze of teeth against her when he could; holding the swell of her breasts and the perfect curve of her ass when he couldn’t. He moved with her when her position against the hold of him allowed it, and he moaned and protested sweet murmurs of desire when all else became too much. He thought she might stop long before the desire to cum began to clutch his balls and tense his legs, but she didn’t. She was perfect. Sweetly, hotly perfect. He stopped her only once as she began to pump a little faster, pitching her slightly forward to bring her closer to him. His mouth found her breasts as he ran his tongue and teeth across her nipples, the pleasure of being able to give back to her, if only this much, a deep and hard ache that all but begged for her to resume her cadence as he tasted the soft skin of her body.   
“I want to watch you come.” She whispered to him a little breathlessly, her hips rolling with his.   
“Please.”   
She pleaded it over a whisper of desire, the slow and cadenced roll of her hips; the tip of her eyes and the breathless sound of her pleasure to feel him. His cock in her hand was no longer a tease but a momentum, and every tight pump of her palm to slide against him from head to shaft made him tense and move with soft hitches of breath and whispered pleads of want. As he came nearer to climax his eyes closed more often, his hips bucking softly now and then beneath her, and at her request he shuddered a yes that felt like relief. It was what they both wanted, be it both wrong and right; and it seemed the only words he needed in order to let himself contact all the sensual pleasures she gave him.   
“Close,” He whispered, his teeth momentarily biting at his lip as his hands moved to grasp tightly near her ass, as if the motion of moving her hips could compel her hands to do the same. He let out a deep and quick moan as he felt his balls clench and his cock throb, the build-up of his seed tight in his loins. She rolled her fingers over his head and part-way down his shaft, and he hitched again. “Like that--” He said pleadingly, and her grip focused more tightly on the plume of his head and down part-way again, the pace quicker. “Just like that, that’s perfect,” He said in a whisper again, his head tipping back against the pillow as she jerked and pumped, her eyes focused on every subtle motion his body made.   
His cock within her hands was engorged and full, and his hips stopped moving to let her work before his release. He made deep noises in his throat as his cock and balls tightened, the orgasm coming on hot, sudden and fierce enough to stiffen his hips and legs to pitch up into her. He imagined what it would be like to be inside her in that moment, to slide her down hard and fast against him as he unloaded the whole of him within her. Cum spewed from the tip in a hot rush of seed, spilling over the head and the hand that held him. The wet sensation against his cock from his own cum made him groan with pleasure, and another burst joined the first as he writhed once more beneath her. It slid down against her knuckles to his balls as they emptied, the residual small squirts of cum slowing to drip instead of stopping altogether.   
He laid there for a moment, his breath panting softly, and he touched his temple against his closed eyes. He opened them a moment later and smiled at her, almost cautiously, the dream-like look of pleasure still on every part of his expression.   
“I’m sorry I...” He paused, knowing without looking he had made a mess of them both in the process. Instead of continuing his sentence, however, he took in another deep breath and looked at her, perhaps a little adoringly. “You’re incredibly sexy, do you know that?”


End file.
